U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,363 to Sliney relates to a self-lubricating bearing and sealing material for use in a chemically reactive environment. The materials are used at temperatures above 1000.degree. F. in air, hydrogen and liquid alkali metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,479 to Jahn relates to a high temperature and wear-resistant antifriction material having low thermal expansion. This material contains glass or glass ceramics, and an antifriction oxide of nickel oxide, cobalt oxide, iron oxide, bismuth oxide or chromic oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,343 to Sliney is directed to a composite material having low friction surfaces, is self lubricating and oxidation resistant. This material is comprised of a fluoride salt, a glass component and a metal component.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,955 to Sliney is directed to a method for making self-lubricating fluoride-metal composite materials useful at temperatures above 1000.degree. F. in air, hydrogen and liquid alkali metals.